Girls Don't Like Boyz,Girls Like Cars And Money
by sesslover101
Summary: Rin,Kags,Ayame,Sango are best friends with Kouga,Sesshomaru,Miroku and Inuyasha.Their all in high school. Girls will be girls and Boys will be boys. Sit,Heel,Bad Wolf,Down Monk.What Will the boyz do to get the spell off.
1. Being Best friends with Girls

Welcome to my fic(corny),I don't own inuyasha,but my lawer is on hold!

Girls Don't Like Boyz,Girls Like Cars And Money

Note; Here are the nicknames;

Rin-Rinny .**What rin dose when sesshomaru is mean,HEEL Boy**

Kagome-Kags -**what kagome dose when inuyasha is mean,SIT Boy**

Ayame-Ana - **What ayame dose when kouga is mean,Bad Wolf**

Sango-Sangz- **What sango dose when miroku is perv,Down Monk**

Sesshomaru-Sesshy,fluffy(only rin calls him that)

Kouga- kouga-kun

Inuyasha-Inu,dog boy(B.B)

Miroku-leaher,pervert,mirkz

Parings;Rin/Sess,Inu/kag,San/Miro,Aya/Kou 

Chapter One;Being BFF With A Girl 

( Sesshy pov's)

Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga** -** that's my name,I have one brother but he's my half brother .I didn't really like him at frist because he made my mother go away, but I soon learned on my own that it wasn't his fault he was born.

It was my father and I hated my father for that.Deep inside I wanted my mother to came back but she wasn't because my father fell in love with a human.

I didn't talk to her,inuyasha or my father for a long time untill my father told me for was sorry,it me a long to really forgive him.

Now I talk to my little bro, we don't talk lot we just fight .When I was six that's when I met my best friend.

A girl name Rin but her friends called her rinny ,she was down right werid.

She was always luaghing ,it almost drove me crazy cause I didn't think a person could smile that much or luagh for that madder.

I had some more friends named;kouga,miroku,bankota and inuyasha always hung with us.

Bankota didn't really hung out with us all time .Rin,sango,ayame,miroku,kouga ,inuyasah and I all went to same middle school and high school witch I'm in right now.

I'm telling you now being best friends with is girl is hard.

She dosen't like a girl some times and she calls me this name that I hate so much. Fluffy.

(**End of Sesshomaru pov's)**

Sesshomaru shut his jounral. He walked down stair to see his father and Inuyasha waiting for him to go to school.

When they got to school Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meet up with their best friends;Kouga and Miroku.

They all talked for a while then when to

class on the way Sesshomaru saw Rin and she didn't look so happy. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru and ran up to him." Hi Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

"Hi Rin."

"HEEL!"

Sesshomaru fell to the ground . Rin walked way happy. Kouga helped Sesshomaru off the ground. "Thanks ",Sesshomaru said ."Sure,what did you do?"

"I yelled at her in class the other day."

Far off you could hear,"SIT,SIT SIT BOY!" Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at each with face that said 'ooo,that got to hurt.'

Sesshomaru pov's 

**You see, that what I get your being best friends with a girl.**

**A werid at frist but it gets better! Review plz**


	2. Rose Keeper,Japan's Greatest

I don't own Inuyasha ,So you can't sue !

Thanks for all the reviwes! Last chapter had bad grammer ,cause again I was writing so fast ! So sorry!

Punklover: yeah she writes so fast that she spells my name wrong. Hahaha.No

Sesslover101:Plz don't mind her,she crazy! But she my BFF,so I have to deal with it!(god)

Nicknames

Rin-Rinny-HEEL BOY!

Kagome-Kagga(Kags)- SIT-

Sango-Sangz-Down Monk

Ayame-Ana-BAD WOLF

Inuyasha- Inu,D.B

Kouga-Kouga-Kun

Miroku-Mirkz,Leacher

Sesshomaru- Fluffy,Sesshy

TEN Reviews In One Chapter ! Thanks ! NICE SESSHY

Parings-Rin/Sesshy,Kag/Inu,Mir/San,Aya/Kou

**Chapter Two : The Rose Keeper,Japan's Greatest**

**Rin's Pov's**

Rin Shoama-Hey, thats my name. I have two bro's named ,Mitou,Hanito. Mitou is 23 and not shy at all. He has a girlfrind and he's a football player.Hantio on the other side is shy but has a girlfriend. He is a big time tax man.He's 19 and mean too my guys frinds.I live with my; mom,dad,Mitou,Hanito.My best friend is Sesshomaru .

My life sounds great dosen't it but it's not perfect at all. My mom and dad fight all the time.Mitou always is fighting with Hantio.I'm always the little baby.I know I'm the youngest but my dad acts like I'm nine.I

I'm not the favortie as I should be. It Hantio. Because he's 19 and all that stuff.

I almost was a goth. I was for one day but my older bro said no. And you always listen to your olders. Whatever .My others cousin are goth, punk or just preps.

I'm not a punk but I'm not a preps .My favortie couisn is Monitsan.She's cool and she's goth.

Anyways back to Fluffy.

We've been best friends senice we were little . I call him FLUFFY ! He hates when I call him that.

But I don't really care. Oh yeah I have a spell over him.HEEL BOY! It's only he mean,others time I do it because I want to.

My others friends ; Kagome,Sango,AyameJaktsou,Kouga,Mirkou,Inuyasha,Kanna.

**Rin's pov's**

Rin walked to class with kaggs,sangz,Ana." Hey Rin why did you heel Sesshomaru?" Kaggs asked. Rin smiled and said."Because he yelled at me". Sangz smiled at Rin . They all knew Rin had a chush on Sesshomaru . " Rin you shouldn't heel him if you like him." Ayame said

"Well he shouldn't yell at me ",Rin said.Besides it dosen't hurt him he's a demon''Rin said .' And were bestfriends,it won't seem right' Rin thought.

They all laughed as they into the class room.Rin seen Sesshomaru,he didn't look so happy.Kaggs smiled at Inuyasha who snarled at her.Ayame and Sango went to go sit down with out looking at Kouga or Miroku.

The teacher walked in and started to take role.

"Sango"

"Here"

"Rin"

"Here as always"

"Ayamme"

"IT'S AYAME"

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah I'm here you old man"

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Sesshomaru"

"What?"

"Miroku"

"Yeahers!"

"Kouga"

"ZZZZZ"

"KOUGA WAKE UP"! Inuyasha leand out and hit Kouga with a book.Kouga shot up and said. "Mom I'm wake". The whole class fell out of their chairs laughing.Inuyasha was luaghing the heardest.

"INUYASHA!"Kouga said standing up about to hit Inuyasha when Ayame said ." BAD WOLF"! Kouga fell to the ground . The whole class luaghed again.

Rin,Kagome and Sango shook their heads. Kouga must of been looking at a girl.

Ayame had her eyes closed but anyone could tell that she was mad at Kouga.

Kouga crawled back to his desk.'Man that hurt.' Kouga thought.

The teacher took role again.

" Now class we are going on a trip two days from now. We will be their for the whole day.So get your pantents to sign this paper and bring your lunch.'" He said

"Cool", the whole class said."Now the trip will be on Japan greatest fighters,heros ect.So we are all going to have good manners." The said handing out the papers.

One more thing you will be in pears .The class stated yell and stand up .

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP"! He yelled .Everyone did as he said." Now here are the parings.Bantsou,Inuyasha,Kouga,Sesshomaru,Miroku, Jakotsu,Kagome,Ayame,Rin and Sango.You will be group one."

The rest of the class was group two or three."Now your free to go in ten minutes."

Jakotsu and Banotsu one of the band of 7. Their know at school for being very mean and for their fighting skills.

Banotsu the most strongest of them all. He quite funny at times.Human;Eyes you might say a deep blue,Long black hair,with a mark on his head.

Jakotsu;Next most strongest,Human;deeper blue ,snake like marks under his eyes,short black hair,dosen't like woman. Only Rin and Ayame,Kagome and Sango.

RING!

Rin,Kagome ,Ayame and Sango walked out side of the class room to their next class.

Sesshomaru and Kouga walked out of the class waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Man that hurt what she do that for? Kouga asked Sesshomaru.I don't know flrit with a girl yesterday or today? Sesshomaru asked." UMM? One girl". Kouga said."There you go ,Sesshomaru said.

"But she doesn't care if I flirt. Dose she"? Kouga asked Sesshomaru again.'What do I look like',Sesshomaru thought .

" Maybe she cares if you do it right infrount of her." Sesshomaru said watching Inu and Mirkz come out.

"it's about time" Kouga-kun said walking with Sesshomaru."He was holding us back .Inu said wallking with Mirkz.

"Whatever" Kouga said .They all walked to their next class .When that class was over Rinny,Kaggs,Sangz,Ana(Ayame) when to go sit down at the gym.

"What do you think the people are going to look like?" Sango asked.

"Cute!" Ayame yelled looking up at the sky."Hey have you ever hear of a tale called The Flower Keeper " Rin asked all of them.

"No why?" They said ."Oh I was just asking." Rin said thinking about it.

'The flower keeper is about a woman who had an awesome singing voice and how she fell in love with a lord demon.

The neckce of Rosemary.It's has a will of it's own and play sad songs when away from it's keeper' Rin thought.

Rin looked around and she started humming.Kagome,Sango and Ayame just listened.

Rin stop humming when she seen Sesshomaru's back. "Heres she gose" Kags,Sangz,Ana(Ayame) yellled for Sesshomaru.

Rin stood up fast and ran to Sesshomaru and jumped on his back.Sesshomaru graped Rin's legs.

Sesshomaru could smell Rin running. Rin wraped her arms lazy around Sessshomaru's neck. " The hair",Sesshomaru said. "Sorry" .Rin said pulling Sesshomaru's long hair out from under her."Okay Fluffy on with the ride".Rin yelled.

"What did you called me?"Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes.Rin laughed in his hair. Just then Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru and said.

" Hay boo ,so are we going some where today? kagura asked in a nice(fake) tone." No! Sorry Kagura he's going to the movies! Too late!" Rin luaghed again in Sesshomaru's hair. "Sorry Kagura. Sesshomaru said.Kagura glared at Rin. Then Kagura notice that he was carrying Rin.

"Fine she's your girlfrirend anyways".Kagura said stomping away." You just love doing that? Sesshomaru asked running at full-speed. Rin didn't answer.

Sesshomaru stoped at the sack bar. "Thanks "Rin said jumping off of Sesshomaru's back. Rin's looking over to Sango and Miroku.

" Don't touch her,don't touch her" Rin chanted.

"DOWN MONK!"

Miroku hit the floor. Rin and Sesshomaru shook their head. He just never learns the frist time.

Thanks to All who I'm on their Fav's ,Alert,Or who just Reviewed your awsome!

Thanks to..

Chaotic evil

Stonecold rocker babe from heck

Cassie1

Fiona Mckinnon

Beautiful Massacre

AnzAnimeFanXp

Kikyouhater118

Bara-Minamino

Nikki rivera

Sore Wa Himitsu Desu Teehee


	3. note ! Reviwers

I WILL BE UP DATE SOON , PLZ WORRY!

THANK TO ALL MY REVIEWS!

Big thanks today goes out to my teacher named Mr, Pertson Who is letting me go on here!

Reviews

I will be naming your name if you reviewed for the 2 chapter !

YOU GET SOMETHING ! IF YOU REVIEWED ANY TIME! YOU WILL LIKE... MAYBE NOT!

Thank you,

Sesslover101

I will up date , the next day !


	4. Traped In the Past

I don't own inuyasha

**THE DAY OF THE TRIP**

Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Kouga,Ayame,Mirkou.

The teacher gave people bus partners:

Rin- Sesshomaru

Inu- Kaggs

Mirkou- Sangz

Kikkyou- Hojo

Ayame – Kouga

When they got on the bus the when to the back of the bus and made a lot of noise.

"Hay Rin you want to play truth or dare!" Kaggs asked. "Sure" Rin said.

"I dare you to kiss…."Rin face lit up" Mirkou"

Rin mouth fell open. "I'm just joking"

"You have to kiss Sesshomaru "

"NO!" Rin yelled.

"It's a dare"

"No

"Dare"

The bus stopped and there class started to get off.

After two hours of taking a tour of the "Japan's greatest Ever" House. Inu and Sesshomaru found a room that said" KEEP OUT" Sesshomaru , Inu ,Mirkou , Songo,Ayame and Rin went inside. And as soon as they did. A star like shape glowed and they like they were being lifted in the air.

They group got up off the ground." Grass" Rin asked." Where are we?' Kagome asked. The sky was blue and pink. Trees were all around, dirt rode." Where the hells are we" Inu said. Just then you could hear people screaming" IT'S INUYASHA, IT'S INUYASHA! HE'S HERE! SOMEONE HELP!" Than a demon jump out of the tree: He had silver hair, with doggie ears, a red outfit. He was holding a jewel that glowed pink and white.

Just than as he was ran in the forest by a tree a woman screams "INUYASHA!" and fires a arrow at him. As he was pined to a tree, he whispered "Kikyou ... Why … I though…" he fainted .

Sorry it so short! But it's something a least.

I am very sorry for telling you that I was going to update sooner but I got grounded and I was moving !

Thanks you your reviews!


	5. Where the hell am I,Woman, Men

I don't own Inuyasha.I never will.Unless I have a rich,dead rev. somewhere.

Girls don't like Boys,Girls like Cars and Money

By sesslover101

Chapter Five - Where The Hell I am? Woman,Men.

Rin-Rinny

Kagome -Kaggs

Ayame-Ana

Songo- Songz

Inuyasha-Inu

Sesshomaru- fluffy

Kouga- kouga-kun

Miroku-Mirkz

Hi my name is Ayame Sinye. I have five brothers, two sister. I have red hair with green eyes.I'm a wolf. My nickname is Ana , I don't know where they get that from.

There one thing That I want but I know I can't have . Kouga. Yes, he's the only thing I want. But it will never happen if he keeps looking at Kagome. Kaggs dosen't know ,I don't think anyone, but me has noticed. I know because I looking during class,when he's eating .

Anyways, I can't tell because he's my best friends. And bff don't do that? Do they? No.

My others close friends are - Rin,Kaggs,Songo.And you'd be socked to know that Sesshomaru is too. No I don't have a thing for him . That's Rinny.

Well that's about it , I tell you the rest later!

End of Ayame)

" Where the hell are we"? Inu asked , looking at Kagome.

"I think we are in the past"? Rin said ,with glace from Sesshomaru. " That is crazy, Rin! What are you on?" . Rin mouth opened. " What? I not on anything, I read books. Unlike you!" Rin yelled. ' How dare fulgy pup say that to me!'

" YOU know what Inuyasha?" Kagome said , saying his full name. Inu looked at Kagome face , it was redder that an reed apple.That couldn't be good . '' SIT, SIT . Ugh! How you sat that to Rin, bone-head." Kagome yelled .

Sesshomaru and Kouga walked away ,' Inu was an idiot, he sure was going to piss off Rin.' Sesshomaru looked at the man pinned to the tree. " Hey Kouga , dosn't that look like Inuyasha ?" Sesshy said with a confused look.

Kouga look at the man, silver hair , cat ears,big feet.Yep , it sure looked like him .Kouga stared at the outfit.' A jumpsuit? A red one? Red is not a color Inuyasha should be waering. '

" Sesshomaru look back, and couldn't beileve his eyes ,KIKYOU! Inu ex- girlfriend. Well the future- Kikyou is feirce.

It looks Inu still a Bone -head in the future." Well, Inu still get chased by mad girls who want to kill, so I gusse one of them finally did?" Kouga said lokking Sesshomaru.

He laughed, " Do you think we have future us too?"

" Nah, by the looks of Inuyasha I say I'm a good as dead!'' Kouga said .

" Maybe we should get back"? Sesshy. Then as he head where the rest of the gang was, Down Monk , Down Monk Down, Ugh you make me so sick , you perv.'

" On second thought , maybe not." Kouga said . There was no way he was going back there.He for sure was not going to get killed.

Rin face was red, " Hey Inu, how about you cry me river, make a brige, do us all a favor and jump OFF!"

" Why would I want to do that?" Inu said .Rin slaped her forhead.

" Idiot"

"Men"

" What? I read books on women!"

"I bet it was thre thinnest book ever !"

" Then why did god made a man ?"

" To mow the lawn!"

Inu rasied his eyebrow." Whatever girls,woman, it all the same.Your all werid."

Kagome rolled her eyes! Whatever to you too!

Sesshomaru and Kouga came back. "Hey Inu, I think your ex kill you over there. Just to let you know !" Sesshy said .

Inu looked ." Hey thanks- WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DEAD !" He yelled.

Sesshomaru eyes widen a bit ." What's your beef, it not like it's something new."

" Yeah ,I gusse" ." How did I die?"

" By an arrow, you are against a tree.Looks like it hit right by the heart."

"WHAT"

"Yep"

Suddenly a group of people came out of the trees,with fire poles and arrow. " There Inuyasha, kill him!"

Rin,Kagome,Sango, Ayame ,Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Kouga, Miroku eye's widen.

" There he is the EVIL DEMON!" One yelled.

'' I'm not evil" Inu said.

" Yes, you are"

" No"

" Yes"

"No-uhn"

" Yeah so"

" No -so"

KILL THEM!

They yelled . The gang got up and ran. Sesshomaru put Rin his back. So did Inu, Mirkz,Kouga.( Songo , Kagome, Ayame)

Then as Sesshomaru jumped high in the air , suddenly, his arm felt like someone just choped it off. Miroku's hand stated to get a small hole in it.

Sorry that was short too.

Thank You to all that reviewed.

Mew Rin

FanFicChiki

QueenOfCrisis

Gina

Punk Rocks Miko 2

kikyouhaters118

Neveah Azalea

Jakenliker

Amylovestakuya

Bara-Minamino

Tiffany

SilverRoseGoddess24556

Wolf-Inu-Yasha38

SilentKunoichi aka Fina

klutzyspaz- Sorry

Thanks


End file.
